Players practice sports to improve their skills and, ultimately, their performance in competition. Players have used any of a variety of devices and other equipment to train and practice. For example, hockey players have used stick handling trainers, which are devices that provide obstacles and other stick handling challenges. Stick handling trainers have taken a variety of forms, for example, including a series of posts that sit on the ground/ice with horizontal bars extending between the posts to define openings through which players stick handle. Stick handling trainers have been non-powered and have relied upon players and their coaches to manually decide upon stick handling drills and to track progress.